


Growling | Sesshomaru x Reader

by chubbyreaderchan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyreaderchan/pseuds/chubbyreaderchan
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader, sesshomaru x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	Growling | Sesshomaru x Reader

When most people hear Sesshomaru growl, they fear for their life. This is, of course, logical since if he’s growling he’s pissed off. Very few people face him when he growls, which again, makes perfect sense if you value your continued existence. Now, some will face him head on while growling, including his brother, Inuyasha and sometimes Rin, but even she knows that his growls are usually fearsome. But then, there is (Y/n). 

(Y/n) his beautiful mate has of course heard all of his fearsome sounds and has even had a few of his red eyed glares but she knew he’d never harm her, for when he growls at her it’s very rarely in an aggressive sense. Like when they are having sex of course, but the next instance that you’d here a growl in their relationship is quite surprising to most. This certain sound can only be heard when the demon Lord is particularly tired. (Y/n) has to pretend to want to cuddle her dearest husband and of course, he’d deny her until she was practically begging him to lay in bed with her. She’d practically have to force him to wrap his arm around her. Tossing her hair into his face always seemed to calm him down instantly, soon after he’d fall right to sleep. Now, here is where it get’s tricky. 

If (Y/n) even moves slightly away from him, he’ll growl and pull her closer to him. Every inch turns into a vice grip so she must stay as close as possible to the big bad demon lord. She wondered if he was lonely all this time before, and that’s why he struggles to rest unless she was near. Or perhaps he was afraid she’d get hurt while he was asleep? She asked once, but he just pretended he hadn’t a clue what she spoke of. 

To think, the scary demon lord loved to cuddle with his darling (Y/n). 





End file.
